


make it better

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Blood, Gen, Kid Fic, cas is six, dean is probably around seven or eight?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Band-Aids are all well and good, but every little kid knows it's the kiss that makes the sting go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make it better

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #69: Adhesive

Dean ran back into the living room, box clutched tightly in his hand.

“I got the Band-Aids! Did you clean it off?”

“Y-yeah,” Cas sniffled, showing Dean the patch of skin that had been wiped free of the dirt and grime they'd been rolling around in all day. The cut on his knee was still bleeding a little, bright red slowly oozing out. It was really gross, but also kind of cool.

“Don't cry, Cas. A Band-Aid will make it all better! And these have Batman on them, see?” Dean shook the box, which Cas eyed critically for a moment. His face was all splotchy and pink from crying, which made Dean's tummy feel all wriggly and _wrong._ Hopefully his superhero Band-Aids would work as well on Castiel's cuts as they did on his own.

“Okay . . .”

Dean quickly fumbled the little paper backs off the sticky part of the Band-Aid, slapping it over the bleeding cut on Castiel's knee. He waited a moment, for what he wasn't sure, and felt his heart sink when Cas' lip continued to quiver.

“It still h-hurts, Dean.” Castiel went to touch the black-and-yellow strip, but Dean stopped him with a shake of his head.

“You're not s'posed to touch it once it's on. Here, maybe I can think of something that'll help.”

Dean did think about it for a few minutes, rocking back and forth on his heels as Cas continued to wince in his seat. Seeing that made Dean feel bad, but he didn't think there was anything else he could do for his friend. This was all Mom ever did for him when he got hurt – this, and kiss it better . . .

“Oh! Wait a sec!” Dean leaned over and pecked a quick kiss to the Batman Band-Aid. “I almost forgot that part, sorry.”

When he looked back up at Cas, he was confused to see that, while the boy wasn't crying anymore, his face was still very pink. He was also smiling a little now, like Dean had done something really cool.

“So, does it feel better now?”

Castiel looked down at the Band-Aid, smiling a little wider. “Yes. Thank you, Dean.”

 


End file.
